warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Bronco Prime
The Bronco Prime is the Primed variant of the shotgun sidearm , featuring a higher base damage and magazine size at the cost of a lower fire rate and reload speed. The Bronco Prime was added into the game in . This weapon can be sold for ; it is also a for (x2). Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Tied with for the third highest base damage of all shotgun-type secondaries, behind and alt-fire . *Very high status chance. **Can achieve 100% status chance per pellet with , , , and . *Good ammo efficiency. Disadvantages: *Low and damage - less effective against armor and health. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 74% from 9m to 18m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Very low critical chance. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~4.97%. *Low magazine size. *Wide pellet spread cone makes the weapon ineffective beyond medium range. Tips *The weapon's spread cone can be shrunk by zooming in. *It has higher base Impact Damage than the , making it a good alternative when fighting the Corpus. In total, Bronco Prime deals 280 Impact damage per shot, while the Brakk only deals 90 Impact damage per shot. Notes *The Bronco Prime's high damage, high spread and high pellet count (with ) make it a good crowd thinner and control tool, particularly against the Infested. **Using is recommended to upgrade its crowd controlling capability. * (or ) and may be valuable due to the low rate of fire and reload speed, to increase the time spent shooting. *The damage is actually a combination of all the pellets' damage values. The actual damage per pellet is 40 impact, 5''' puncture, and '''5 slash. Trivia *The Bronco Prime has a non-static model, the barrel section rotates clockwise when fired and whilst reloading. *The Bronco Prime's gold parts can be recolored as of . Media Bronco Prime Holstered.png Bronco Prime Drawn 2.png Bronco Prime Drawn 1.png Warframe - All Prime Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 3 to 4. *Critical chance increased from 2.5% to 6%. *Increased Bronco Prime Status Chance to 30% to match AkBronco Prime. *Fixed Bronco Prime and Akbronco Prime having switched Mastery Ranks. *Damage increased from 20 to 50. *Damage fall off added starting from 9m and ending at 18 with a minimum damage of 13. *Status Chance increased from 17.5% to 22%. *Increased Crit Multiplier from 1.5 to 2. *Mastery Rank 3 required. *Fixed a missing drop icon for the Bronco Prime. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the predecessor to this weapon. * , the akimbo version of the Bronco. * , the akimbo version of this gun. * , another pocket shotgun sidearm. de:Bronco Prime es:Bronco Prime fr:Bronco Prime Category:Prime Category:Single Sidearm Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons